


Fire

by TheJolteonGirl



Series: FMA Sky AU [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hinted Parental!Roy, Some angst, Things taken directly from the source, This was unavoidable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJolteonGirl/pseuds/TheJolteonGirl
Summary: Their definition of fire varied depending on the situation.
Series: FMA Sky AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599055
Kudos: 32





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I think this series started the appearance of Sky content on Ao3. Don't quote me on that though.

Fire was many things to them.

Fire was warm, blazing light, a source of life for them.

Fire was what was seen in human eyes, a fluctuating spirit that changes with the human’s sense of good and evil.

Fire was a destructive force of nature, burning everything in it’s path until it suffocates and dies.

Fire was the soul of a civilization.

Fire was the body of the soul.

Fire meant life.

Fire meant death.

On the fifth day, a man barged into their sanctuary. And that man fit almost every definition of fire.

* * *

Roy Mustang, for lack of a better word, was terrified. Terrified did not seem accurate enough, but what else could describe the feeling of white-hot fear and terror and anger and (misplaced) _guilt_ that coursed through him when he entered that basement. When he saw the charred ground and the dried blood and the circle that _everyone knew was forbidden._

He only faintly registered the Lieutenant entering the room. Only faintly heard himself shouting, demanding to find the Elric brothers.

It hadn’t taken them long.

They had learned that the brothers were staying at one of their neighbors’ place from a random passerby. It hadn’t been hard to find the place either. There was a sign on the house and everything. _Rockbell Automail_ it read. Roy felt the hairs on his neck stand up at the name. The Rockbells had saved many lives during the Ishvalan War. Both Amestrian and Ishvalan. In a way he had somewhat admired their courage. He had felt something akin to sadness when he had heard of their deaths.

He had knocked on the door four times before it was answered. He hadn’t even looked at the small, elderly woman who opened the door before shoving past her into the house. He could've sworn that he heard her sigh, as if the military barging into her home was normal. He rushed up the stairs, and was met with a door that was opened just a crack. He reached for the handle, ready to swing the door open and find out _what the hell happened to the Elrics_ when something opened it for him.

It was…..tiny, for one. It barely reached his waist. It’s proportions were not human either, with thin limbs and heads that were slightly too-large for a body of it’s size. A strange wooden mask covered it’s face, eyes glowing with warm yellow fire. A veil further hid it’s face from view.. The purple cape drape over it’s shoulders made it look almost regal. The white, hair-like fibers on it’s head was done up in a bun that resembled more of a puffball than a hairstyle.

It made a shrill chirping noise, before open the door wider and stepping aside. Peering in, Roy came face to face with a room almost completely full of similar creatures, wearing a rainbow variety of capes and donning many different types of masks.

And the center of the room was a boy and a suit of armor.

The Elric brothers.

* * *

When Veil opened the door for the Fire Man, they didn’t know what to think. Not that they had much time to so anyway. He got one look at Brother, in his wheelchair, before sprinting over and grabbing Brother by the collar.

The Flock let out several noises of protest. Their Smallest, who been on the top of the wheelchair’s backrest, had flew from their perch at the sudden action. Brother weakly struggled in Fire Man’s hold.

“We went to your house!” Fire Man snarled. “We saw the floor! What the hell was that!”

Brother glared at Fire Man, but it was clear that he wasn’t putting much heart into it. His eyes lost a little of that light they had worked so hard to bring back, his eyes were sad. Armor Boy grabbed the man’s arm.

“Sorry. We didn’t mean it.” Armor Boy mumbled. Fire Man looked up in surprise.

“We’re sorry,” Armor Boy repeated.

“We’re sorry,” He sounded like he was crying.

“We’re _so sorry!_ ” He sobbed.

Teardrop made a distressed sound, and ran over trying to comfort their friend.

Fire Man connected the dots. At least, that is what Veil assumed was happening. Not that they knew what the dots actually were.

“Wait…You’re…”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger but also not since I'm directly quoting things and most of y'all probably know what's going on.  
> This was:  
> A) Originally three separate parts.  
> And B) Something that took way too long to write.


End file.
